


Bonely Feelings

by Maiuo



Series: Confusing Emotions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Edge - Freeform, Everyone has been through a pacific ending, F/M, Gen, Grape - Freeform, Papyrus - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Stretch, Swapfell Purple, Underfell, black - Freeform, brotherly antics, mutt - Freeform, pretty much, slick, swapfell red, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuo/pseuds/Maiuo
Summary: Brought to you by Fuzzy Feelings, we see the guy's POV and insight of why they have moved.Here we will see what is going on through their minds during certain times, what others are doing during the time, and more!Enjoy reading~





	1. Moving Day.

This was it.

 

Finally, found a decent place to set everything up right. The place was like an old Inn, the Gramma had told Sans over the phone. Just remodeled to make as a large enough home for her and her family. Needed work as the old Gramma said, but hey... Place was cheap, had large enough room for him and his alternate selves to house for a while, along with the fact it was away from the Anti-monster activists and the Bitty problem currently endangering many. 

 

Sans had chatted with his, what people would think, _‘Cousins’_ about it all. Stretch was especially on board, agreeing he didn’t feel safe in his current area, and decided to pitch in to help pay for the current large complex. Edge and Red had no choice but to bunk with them, their money was tight enough as it was, but it felt better to group up and stay close. Razz and Mutt would have been by themselves if not for the fact they were still learning how to settle in this world. That also brings Slick and Gray stuck with them, who arrived only a few months after them. 

 

Yeah, some would have to leave a good hour early before reaching their work, but they all understood it was for a limited time. Hell, Sans was hoping to remake the place and sell it afterwards, earn a smaller house for him and his bro. Split the profit with the others so they can do the same. Yeah, that sounds nice and Sans liked his privacy.

A little bit of work? No skin off his bones.

 

* * *

 

Sans sighed into his palms with almost frustration at getting to the place.

 

He should have known better than to just trust _pictures_.

 

The lodge looked twenty times worse than what he had seen. Boards needed to be replaced, along with the windows, the roof, stone that lined the bottom and jagged out harshly… Good Asgor, he did not realize how much work it actually _needed_ . Where there nests up in some of the windows? No, in the walls _beside_ the windows.

 

“Classic, th’hell’ja get a dump fer? bettah off where we were, gotta be honest.” Red said, scratching his chin.

 

“bud, th’ house was pretty much down to th’ ground after th’ party the two hotheads did. ‘sides, landlord kicked us out due ta fearin’ it’d crumble more.” Sans shoved his hands into his pockets with an annoyed huff.

 

“th’ asshole was a monstaphob anyways. had our rent higher.” Stretch said, staring at the place with a studying glare.

 

“DO NOT WORRY BROTHER!” Paps said behind Sans, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “ALL IT NEEDS IS SOME OF OUR AMAZING TOUCH, AND IT SHOULD BE AS GOOD AS NEW! DARE I SAY EVEN BETTER!” He sang.

 

Sans felt a bit lighter as his brother was radiating positivity.

 

Yeah, they could do it. Not like it was just Sans and Paps here. There’s about 4 other alternatives selves here; All do the job right.

 

“I AGREE! WITH ALL OF US WORKING TOGETHER, WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE THIS PLACE SUITABLE WITHIN THE WEEK! MAYBE SOONER? I CANNOT WAIT! WONDER WHAT IT ALL NEEDS?” Blue spoke with just the same positivity.

 

“well, seems ta need some good sweat an’ dust, elbow grease, an’ a shit ton of repairs.” Stretch drawled, rolling a sucker in his teeth.

 

“PAPY! WATCH IT, YOU!” Blue puffed up. “AND VERY FUNNY! WE NEED TO INSPECT THE DAMAGES DONE AND SEE WHAT NEEDS FIXING!”

 

“I HAVE LITTLE HOPE THE INSIDE IS MUCH BETTER OFF THAN THE OUTSIDE.” Edge scoffed. “I EXPECT TO SEE LARGE RATS RUNNING AROUND THIS PLACE. RACCOONS, EVEN? IF ANYONE OPENS ANYTHING, BE PREPARED FOR RODENTS OF ANY KIND!”

 

“PLEASE, LOOKS TO BE AS IF WOLVES LIVE IN THERE. JUST LOOK AT THE DOOR! WIDE OPEN AND OFF THE HANDLES! WINDOWS ARE IN SHAMBLES, AS WELL. HOW LONG DID THAT OLD BROD LEAVE THIS PLACE FOR?” Razz growled, glancing at all the openings. “BIRDS AND OTHER DISGUSTING FLYING MAMMALS WILL BE IN THERE NO DOUBT.”

 

“no doubt it’ll-”

“ **_DON’T._ **”

“drive us _batty._ ” Sans couldn’t help it with a snicker.

 

Razz howled as he stormed quickly off, Mutt following as the rest of the guys began to bicker back and forth, Blue and Papyrus were already taking out their phones to jot down what would need what. Slick was already off while Gray was listening to Blue and Papyrus. Edge was not amused as he sighed heavily and leaned against his car, Red kept his arms crossed as he glared at the place like it was poisonous as he stood beside Sans right while Stretch stood by Sans left, holding out a smoke which he gratefully took. 

 

Sans could just feel his sockets close, this is going to be a very long day…


	2. Damage Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang splits up!  
> We see a bit into the personal lives of them and find whats making everyone tick! 
> 
> Along with the guys getting nervous about what they may have just found in the house.
> 
> More than most aren't very happy, but hey! That's fine!

In the end, the guys split up to cover more ground around the house.

 

Gray, Slick, Razz, Red, and Edge agreed to staying outside to list the current damages. Slick was in the list only because he already slinked off.

Papyrus, Blue, Mutt, Stretch, and Sans were going to see the damages on the inside.

 

“welp, text th’crew of lists ya guys find.” Sans drawled before everyone scattered.

 

“WE ARE CAPABLE OF DEALING WITH WHATEVER ISSUE THERE IS, CLASSIC. DO NOT TREAT US LIKE IDIOTS.” Edge rubbed his temple.

 

“jus’ sayin’ a heads up would be nice, Edge. don’ lose yers now.”

 

“UGH!!” Razz left huffing. “WHY AM I HERE FOR AGAIN? SWEET TORIEL…”

 

“cause we’re guards fer th’weak, M’lord.” Mutt yawned.

 

Razz sighed, but continued off in his direction. They can think what they want, but more muscle definitely doesn’t hurt.

 

Edge went and undid the cat carrier from within his car, bringing out his black Norwegian Forest cat he had back in his own Underground. The thing was a beast being the size of a medium dog, Edge had trained the feline to become a guard cat even. Sans was surprised by how it acted more like a dog than a cat.

 

It was also very affectionate for one… Again, more of a dog. Sans snickered to himself when he heard what sounded like a dog barking in their last home, only for Doomfanger mockingly barking out the window and suddenly turning back into meows once caught. Sans became a bit attached to the sweet girl after that, really.

 

Doomfanger stretched and waited for the command from Edge, who tried hiding the fact he rubbed and scratched her cheek when he thought no one was looking. Once given the command, Doomfanger trotted off, traveling into the house and scouting it.

 

Stars, why did Edge have to do that for? Would have been safer to keep the cat inside the carrier until they knew there was nothing actually dangerous here. Like shards or any contamination that would hurt the thing. Hell, there might even be squatters in there; Humans, probably. But, Sans had to admit; Doomfanger was durable. He knew with the previous break ins they had, Doomfanger was the one the burglars were more terrified of than the monsters themselves. Again, Sans found himself chuckling at the memories created with the feline. He was always more of a dog person, but for Fluff-face? Eh, he’d make an exception. Much like the others had, too.

 

Well, let's get this done and over with.

 

* * *

 

It was… Actually not that bad on the inside of the house. Sans and the others couldn’t understand it; Where the windows were broken, no glass could be found. That included both inside or outside. Seemed the floor was mainly cleaned up from other stuff, the main spots being in the corner or oddly less used floors. Strange that every door was opened so far. Wide open, actually.

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

Everyone had split up and did their own searches. Papyrus went into the kitchen, Blue went upstairs on the second floor while Stretch went up to the third. Mutt went to the basement as Sans just tried to look for more clues as to see if this place had been lived in recently, or was currently being lived in. The only clue so far was the floors have been cleaned slightly. There was no trash, maybe a bit of feathers here and there. String was dangling around, too.

 

Oddly enough, there were bullets in neat piles in a certain room… But nothing like blood or bullet holes in the walls said there was a drug dealing shoot out. Monster dust was’t anywhere, either. Though clearly, something had flattened the bullet casings or bent them in a weird way. Would be possible someone had a bag of casings and were just… Screwing around with them, perhaps.

 

Who in their right minds would do that, though? Then leave them in a neat pile in the corner?

 

Sans phone began to blow up from the others from outside. Nothing much to say besides the growing list they had to take a look at. Apparently Slick had found an old abandoned shed deeper in the woods, though he hasn’t yet said what he found in it. Blue and Stretch said all the doors upstairs were opened up fully on each level, furniture looking as if it’s been recently laid on. Stretch said it might’ve been of a raccoon or something, Blue listing off more repairs needed in the hallways.

 

Huh.

 

“WOWIE! THIS PLACE SEEMS TO BE CLEANER THAN EXPECTED!” Paps said as he got back from his look around. “NOTHING IN THE OLD OVEN OR WITHIN THE FRIDGE! EVEN THE CABINETS SEEM TO BE CLEAR OF CREATURES! WELL, BESIDES SPIDERS AND A FEW BUGS. BUT NOTHING ELSE, INCREDIBLE!”

 

“tha’s great, Paps. glad ta see yer gettin’ yer hands _dirty_.” Sans chuckled to see Pap’s gloves just covered in dust and grime from the houses old age.

 

“NYEH, UNLIKE YOU, BROTHER! BUT YES, INDEED.” Paps put his hands on his hips, looking around. “SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK THE FIRST COURSE OF ACTION SHOULD BE?”

 

“guess we start dustin’ th’cobwebs and go from there, Paps.”

 

* * *

 

“i thin’ we might have’a mouse problem.” Stretch said, poppin’ downstairs. “heard ‘em in th’ vents. sound heavy, really. fat rats, maybe?”

 

“huh… _mice_ of ya ta inform us. anythin’ else at the top?” Classic asked.

 

“well, nothin’ really. feathers are scattered, along wit’ what looks ta be a few spots that look ta’be made for… like… some animal. squeaks an’ rustlin’ in th’ ceilin’. other than tha’, nuthin’ i haven’t sent ya.”

 

“strange, right?” Classic stared at Stretch with a puzzled look.

 

“mm... oddly ‘nough, could be worse. least there ain’t rotten garbage. would seriously _stink_ then.” Stretch played with his bare lollipop stick, twirling it mindlessly between his jaw.

 

Classic informed him about how the place looked _too_ clean, Stretch couldn’t help but agree. The bullet casings were shocking to find, even more so with a few things in each rooms were made to be more comfortable looking. Stretch couldn’t help but feel something when they arrived at the place, though. It grew especially large when he went to the top floor. Seemed the place had an attic, something rustling up above his skull while he checked the rooms. Couldn’t find the attics door, however…

 

Then he swore he heard a girls voice. It was too muffled to really hear, but it had to be around those lines. Or maybe he was just hearing things because not soon after the vents sounded as if there were mice running and hopping down the shafts. Whatever was making those sounds, Stretch knew that he’d have to put poison and traps out for the critters. Hated to see them get killed, but he hated for the damn things to ruin his possessions more. Had to replace a favorite pair of shorts once due to the things. Blue was annoyed when he found one chewing his phone charger apart.

 

Suddenly something like a loud grunt caught both Classics and Stretches attention.

 

“th’hell was that?” Stretch asked, following Classic close behind as they both walked to the sound.

 

“dunno, bu’ ya hear a collar?”

 

“don’ think it’s Doomie, do ya?”

 

“nah, cat’s collar is more-... louder, like Edge. ‘sides, she left a while ago.”

 

Before Stretch could agree, Sans stopped him as an audible click rung out in the room.

 

Well… That was a very odd sight. Stretch caught a glimpse of skin and black fabric. That wasn’t what he thought it was, could it? No, they-... Classic made sure that nothing could even get out here, but then again… Would be a theory as to why the whole place looked lived in. Giving Classic a quick glance, his suspicions were confirmed with that look of what Stretch could only say, _‘oh shit.’_

 

_Great._

 

No matter where they go, they couldn’t get away from anything, could they?

 

Classic’s chuckle brought Stretch out of his thoughts.

 

“can’t dodge forever, can we?” Classic sighed.

 

“...’fraid not.”

 

Think it’s time to go bug Blue for a bit, Stretch thinks.

 

* * *

 

Classic sure knows how to pick places… Place is’a real eyesore. But, guess it ain’t too bad considerin’ th’ price he got it at. ‘s far away from the drama currently goin’ on, both wit’th’ humans an’ bitties, those creepy ass things... A shudder ran down Reds spine as he remembered seeing a tiny copy of him and the others. Damn right **_weird!_** How come they came in such large amount, anyways?! The Asgores and Toriels didn’t! Classic should know, _fuck;_ Red should know! But nah, the lab has became somethin’ of a new sentry station for him. Didn’t do shit, anyways. Just looked over stats and stuff, maybe catch more sleep. Well, whatever. Humans seem to eat ‘em up…

 

Again, creepy as _fuck._

 

Even the human ones are creepy… Dolls er somethin’. Shit, anytime he gets around ‘em, damn thin’s giv’em the shivers, in the _worst fuckin’ way_. Boss has been workin’ in the Monster force now for goin’ on 2 and a half years, so he kinda has’ta deal wit’th’ fucks. Thankfully he’s relaxed a good bit from how he used to be before. Was a good change of pace, but damn… Did they all seriously have to be in a place where it had other versions of him and everyone else?! Damn annoyin’ half the time.

 

Red and Boss actually lived together wit’out his alts around for awhile b’fer their house had became a target from the Anti-Monster groups. Their area wasn’t as safe as the others, really it gave off a certain vibe closer hittin’ home though. Didn’t mind it, he could take it. Plus, it was close to his Grillby’s bar an’ his lady friend. So eh, win some ya lose some. They only moved in with Classic until things blew over, sayin’ how it’d be safer fer ‘em to cling like babybones. Boss and Red were tempted to just say no…

 

Until their fucking place was blown to smithereens with a fuckin’ bomb. So they didn’t have much of’a choice right now. However, Boss an’th’ midget went an’ really fought.

 

In the house.

 

_While renting the damn space._

 

Boy, did Boss get an earful. Well, if he had any, but still yet. Red hadn’t yelled at Boss in what seemed like ages, never needed to since Boss did all the yellin’ fer him, heh. Red plans to try and get his own home later after everything, maybe get into a nicer place closer fer his bro and his work. Along with maybe try an’ get his lady ta move in wit’em... His few projects lay back at their old shed, his bone’s twitch for his work place. Gotta see-

 

“th’fuck?” Red hissed as he stepped on something sharp, piercing through the sole of his shoe. “oh, ya gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me! bettah not be a god damn needle! fuckin’ doped up fuckers…” Red growled, leaning against a tree and looking at the damage of his shoe.

 

To his much needed relief, it was just a pin.

 

...And tacks. Lot’sa tacks. Wait, _th’hell?_

 

Turning his head down, Red saw a bunch of sticks and other small metals gathered together. As he took the pins and shit out of his shoe, he studied the bundle of items. Did someone… Make this? It’s small, probably a good trap for animals of a squirrels height or somethin’.

 

_**Wait-** _

 

Red groaned hard into his hand.

 

“ya gotta be fuckin’ jokin’...” Red rolled his eyelights as he took his phone out, beginning to text the crew of his findings.

 

This feels like a bitty. Could only be if the way the items were so small and held well- Before he ruined the damn thing. Wonderful, probably more if Red recalls right of ‘em needin’ groups to survive or some shit.

 

**[You]**

boss, watch for small traps.

bitty group might be around.

**[BloodyBossy]**

So you have found some as well.

Seems there are plenty scattered around the place within the woods.

They are shoddy, but they could be poisoned. Did you get stabbed?

**[You]**

got it driven up msole, but nothings breakin.

arent poisoned or else id feel it numb mbones.

**[BloodyBossy]**

Very well, but stay more aware of your surroundings! We might

be dealing with feral bitties, and they are rumored to be

extremely dangerous.

**[You]**

a’right. thanks, bro. keep ya updated.

**[BloodyBossy]**

You better! As will I. Stay alert!

 

Red couldn’t help but snicker at his brother as he sent another text and lists he’s found to the main chat. Over th’ 3 years being here, Boss had really calmed down. All the stress of constantly thinkin’ people would jump their backs has been leveled as his brother began hangin’ with th'Baby and the Creampuff, Fanger helpin' out tons. Still, Boss showed his old habits when he became angry or when someone was absolutely trying to test him, which were becoming a bit endearing in their own ways. Without the huge atmosphere of death and constant LV’s of high monsters pulsing in the air for a fight; The place was serene pretty much everywhere they went. Hell, even Red has calmed from his anxious habits; Bone biting his fingers, scratching his arms til they bled, stopped tuggin’ on that damnable collar Boss had around his neck.

 

Eh, people might have found it kink or whatever, but back in their timeline… Well, a collar means protection. Always brought a smile to his face when he remembers Boss bringing the damn thing out. Was his first day at bein’ head of the Royal Guard and tossed it at Red, ordering him to wear it. It was true that Boss had gotten a large head leading up to his succession, but Red wouldn't take such a demanding tone from his younger brother. Didn’t understand the huge meaning at first, thought it was a joke. But that ended up with a battle between them, a heated one that made him feel guilty once Red won it.

 

After all they went through, the guilt ate him up more, forcing him to cave and just take the stupid thing.

 

“Meow!”

 

...Wait, a cat? Don’t sound like Fanger.

 

Turning around, Reds eyelights turn into slight pinpricks, only to chuckle at the new creature.

 

“well... ‘ello, perty kitty. ain’t ya far from home? c’mere.” Red soften to the orange tabby cat in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Blue opened his cellphone to see Red had texted the group. Reading the messages, he couldn’t help but frown.

 

**[Red-Riot]**

hey

found a few traps

bitty group might be here

 

**[Razzle-Tazzle]**

Grape and I have taken a few down ourselves already.

There have been about 5 traps so far.

Still finding more.

 

**[Edge-Ruction]**

Yes, found about 3 more on my side.

Made of pins, needles, and tacks along with bones, wood and other

odd things.

 

**[Razzle-Tazzle]**

With the amount of traps around, no doubt

there is a large group.

 

**[Edge-Ruction]**

They might be ferals; Due to popular belief, very dangerous.

Stay alert!

 

**[Papy]**

heard noises in the vents

this makes my theory of a bitty possible now

 

**[Sans-Font]**

a bitty of inconveniences, i’d say

stretch n i might’ve seen a hint of one in the vents

 

**[Ruff-Ruff]**

k

 

**[Pap-Font]**

Well, the house does not seem to have

any signs of animal creatures running!

We shall keep a look out for the bitties! I am positive

we can turn their feral selves to enjoy our company!

**[You]**

But of course! Who wouldn’t like our company?

Fear not, everyone! Let us just be as kind as possible!

**[Crazy-Triforce]**

I see, I see! 

Remember the last bitty we had been against?

They did not seem to enjoy anyone’s company…

 

Oh, _Gingersnaps_! Why did Grape have to bring that up? That was one of the worst cases Blue had ever done. Rubbing his face, he did have to agree though. The last few cases with ringer bitties were actually more stressful than he would like to say. The monster ones were easy to deal with; Their magic making things more bearable, even if it was awkward to deal with them. They did have a weird… Uh, could Blue say _‘Feature’_ to them? He knows he already liked the bitties similar to his brother more, but that might just be because he’s biased.

 

The human ones? Those… Kind of scared him when working. They were miniature humans who were trained for killing; Not just for monsters but with normal humans, too. Their kind were called Manikins, or Dolls for better remembrance. Though they held the same and similar powers of the monster counterparts, they were still oddly-... Tainted. Their Souls were always dim, until they managed to clear their minds with kind words, thoughtful gestures, and helpful information they may have needed. Blue and the others have been able to knock their minds back into place using their talents and just being what they needed to be! Always a slow process, but _always_ worth it!

 

Except for that last one… Blue felt his spine involuntarily shake. They say it was a Manikin, too tainted to even get through by talking and reasons that-... Well, one of the _‘Cousins’_ had put them down. It almost dusted a few other Monster officers while managed to kill at least one human officer. The thing went and only attacked the humans though, which was odd from their experiences. All it radiated was killing intent so strong, it seemed to have overpowered Edges or Razz’s LV. It had made Blue feel absolutely sick-

 

**[Red-Riot]**

found a cat

-PNG-

 

Oh, a cat? Well, maybe a cute distraction was needed... Wait. It’s so blurry though?

 

**[You]**

Friend, the picture is blurry!

Try taking another?

**[Red-Riot]**

keep tryin but the idiot wont stop movin

just know its an orange tabby cat

**[You]**

Sounds adorable! Will you be bringing it home?

**[Sly-Criminal]**

dude, how can it be orange anything if there aint

a damn drop of color in the blur?

 

**[Red-Riot]**

my cameras fucked up man

buy me a new one

 

**[Sly-Criminal]**

sure

when you assholes don’t skip out on ur bets

 

**[Ruff-Ruff]**

bite me

still owe me a sauce

 

Blue had to put his phone on silent. When those three text in the chat, it becomes a bit… Overwhelming. And graphic. Can be funny, but gets pretty disgusting quickly. Gosh, Blue needed to stop being distracted by his phone...

 

Though he did travel over a certain contact, hovering over the old messages as he reread them.

 

Should he text her? Should he ask if she’d be free for a coffee outing soon? Not a date, of course! She made it perfectly clear it was just platonic! But-...

 

 _...Cripes_ , Blue really fell hard for her, didn’t he?

 

 

* * *

 

Mutt studied th’ basement with a critical eye.

 

Liked ta say he could see thin’s better in th’ dark, his magic helpin’ him pick up Souls easier. Especially if there was a good bit of bitties roamin’, he didn’t wanna startle or make ‘em go on edge with his presences. Not only that, th’ lights weren’t workin’, so he went ta go find th'fuse box which was right...

 

Ah, in the corner there.

 

When he got ta th'fuse box, he took notice of th'old desk beside it which held boxes containing old and ruined papers tha' seemed ta b'scattered 'round everywhere. He could smell th'mildew coming from it, th'smell of wet and soggy cardboard with old and ruined ink was making him sick to his Soul. If anythin’, it must’ve been th’ most disgustin’ area in th’ whole house... Then he began to get something that smelt as if something like meat was rotting with decay... Still, th’ only signs of anythin’ livin’ were th’ spiders in the windows an’ other bugs crawlin’ ‘round on th’ floor.  Man, with th'scent, he wanted to hurry th'fuck up and leave... 

 

Tha' was 'til he heard a noise...

 

 

Mutt stared at piles on th' ground that surrounded a certain vent that seemed to be broken and sank to the ground. There was something set up above what he could only deem was a drain with what appeared to be furs stretched and looked to have been washed. Another look, he could see nuts... Berries were beside it, followed by what looked to be piles of fish further down?

 

It looked as if there was something like a butcher set up there, just miniature... Which made his magic tense around in his chest. 

 

The next he knew, he barely saw half of a Soul peering out of the vent. Staying quiet, he watched as he took notice it was no doubt a bitty... But he couldn't see the type... Thoughts ran that it was a feral doll, one of which would be deemed dangerous... But it wasn't in a pair, as far as he saw. Even trying a CHECK was coming up empty, not enough data... He had to get closer. 

 

No sooner he thought that, the Bitty had their head turned to him, which he froze and kept still. Normal Dolls would be able to have seen him, but this one looked like they were struggling in the dark to see. Once they blinked, Mutt was out of that spot as he took to being slightly closer, more so near the vent they came out of. The creature didn't notice, going back to what they were doing and collecting things... 

 

 

He watched as th'Bitties nuts and fruit fell out, where he quickly helped place back with just a bit of magic. Wasn't enough to startle the thing as it seemed they were too preoccupied to realize anything, but the closer he got, the more something felt off... 

 

 

* * *

  

 

Black walked straight, hands behind his back as he paid attention on the woods. He knew that Edge had traveled the West side, Slick headed into the South, while Red took the North. Grape had begun his clinging tendency with Black, all to his frustration as he headed East.

 

He didn’t mind per say, felt like he was back in his timeline and showing some rookies the lines of the guard and how it all worked. Grape was difficult to control, but Black blamed that on Grapes own mindset. Though his mind was unstable and he was going off the deep end, clear he had to be watched constantly by someone; Black quickly found out that the purple skeleton goes either too deadly or too lenient in his actions. Though despite that, this version seemed to be almost too carefree, even more so coming from a dangerous world much like himself. Only being out on the surface for less than two months, Grape was doing better than Black. 

 

Though he wished Grape could at least travel quietly, his current actions making Blacks marrow boil.

 

 

Black groaned internally, glancing as he watched Grape swinging from branch to branch in the distance. His socket twitched...

 

"WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE!? ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND! IF THERE WERE CREATURES AROUND, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DUSTED ALREADY BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE DONE IT!" Black barked, fuming as he snarled up. "LEARN TO BE QUIET, WILL YOU!?"

 

"BUT THE THING IS, THERE ISN'T!" Grape chirped happily back, swinging like the idiot he was as his feet kicked. 

 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW, BARBARIAN?" Black crossed his arms and gave him a flat look. "OBVIOUSLY THERE ARE, HAVE YOU NOT PAID ATTENTION TO THE TRAPS?"

 

"HAVE YOU NOT PAID ATTENTION TO THE AGE OF THEM~?" Grape sang back. "OR HOW THE PRESENCES IS STATIC~?" That caused Black to bristle. 

 

"WHAT DOES THAT-"

"OH SHII--"

 

Grapes branch broke, causing him to fall as he swung towards Black who quickly side stepped his path and watched him roll before hitting a large tree. 

 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, IMBECILE." Black rolled his eye lights before heading over and peering above him. "STARS, YOU ACT WORSE THAN THAT BLUBBERING BABY WHEN HE GETS SUGAR IN HIS SYSTEM. ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS WHEN WITH THE OTHERS?"

 

Grape simply stared up at him awkwardly, his triforces nowhere to be found as he had only pure white eyelights. Black snapped his fingers in front of his face the next moment, causing Grape to blink as his eyelights formed the purple triforces as his smile came full force.

 

"OH, HEY BLACK! READY TO GO TO THE NEW HOME?" Grape quipped, quickly getting up and brushing himself off.

 

Black simply rolled his eye lights. "....WE ARE CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR CREATURES OF THE BITTY VIRATITY AROUND THE HOME, GRAY. COME, WE ARE DOING A THOROUGH SEARCH CURRENTLY." He sighed as he walked on.

 

"OH? LITTLE BITSIES ARE AROUND?! EXCITING!" Grape was quick to follow, putting his hands behind his head as he walked with a happy hum as if he didn't fly off a 15 foot tall tree. 

 

Black and the rest were getting used to his ways like this, but Black... Didn't know how to handle him sometimes. The best course of action was to quickly inform him of the situation and move on, which he naturally never questioned as Slick had suggested. Once a few moments happened, it was as if Grape never lost track at all, something Black noticed he could piece together things far quickly than normally.

 

However, despite Blacks mercy or trying to relax, even Grape wasn't safe from his rage on some days. Edge had tried to help, saying Black was similar to himself when getting to the surface, finding it hard to use his authority around as his terror only strikes unnecessary fighting. It caused more harm than help, but Edge had learned to control his temper...

 

 

That was his only good aspect of himself, he thought with a scowl. 

 

 

Black and Grapes phones went off at the same time buzzing nonstop in unison, knocking him out of his ungodly foul mood he was spiraling down. Count it as a blessing, as some say. But dammit, was it getting annoying!

 

**[You]**

If you do not stop bickering, I will find you both

and slam your skulls together!

This is suppose to be for important information,

take it to your private messages if you’ll be so crass!

 

Black could have just ignored the messages, but he needed his phone to be on and alert him for anything from the precinct. But despite this little incident, he’s relieved to have let his brother talk him to take at least three days off with the others for the move. He wouldn’t have had time for this, otherwise.

 

“BLACK, YOU KNOW… WHAT IF THERE IS A LARGE HOARD OF FERALS?” Grape asked, more excited than nervous.

 

“REALLY, YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT THAT? WE DO WHAT WE NORMALLY DO, OF COURSE. OR WHAT WE HAVE BEEN TRAINED TO DO! OBVIOUSLY WE WILL TAKE THEM IN FOR QUESTIONING AND REHABILITATION. WE ARE STRONG, GRAPE. DO NOT DOUBT US.” Black rolled his eyelights.

 

“WE ARE STILL LEARNING, THOUGH! WHAT IF WE-”

“ENOUGH OF YOUR USELESS DOUBTS! JUST FOLLOW MY LEAD AND YOU WILL BE FINE!” Black snapped.

 

Black caught a bright glimpse coming to his left to see yet another trap a few feet away. Looking beside him, Grape seemed to have left his side. Groaning, Black rubbed his temple with a hand, pulling out his cellphone and alerting them that he had ran off. Immediately he got a response from Slick, saying not to worry about it while Edge said he would keep his hearing out for the Barbarian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see a bit into Sans, Stretch, Red, Blue, Mutt, and Black's POV in this chap!
> 
> Next chapter;  
> Edge, Gray, and Slick POV along with more detail~
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying!  
> Thanks so much~
> 
> Oh, and uh; If people have nicknames the guys will call each other on her phones; Let me know? With Blue, I kind of literally blanked out a lot xD So, their contact names might change if I can think of better ones!

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about this for the longest time! With the help of some awesome folks from my Tumblr; I have decided to go ahead and begin the guys' POV!
> 
> Short first chapter, I know! Trust me when I say I wanted to put more; But hey, have to start dwindling my stuff somehow! Or else they'll just be overly huge chapters, like in FF. :')
> 
> Hope this eases you into it~ I'm excited for this side! ♥


End file.
